Chapter 7
と 　 | romanized = Romio and Hasuki - Kōhen | volume = 2 | previousbook = Chapter 6 | nextbook = Chapter 8 }} "Romio and Hasuki - Last Part" is the seventh chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary After Hasuki found out that Inuzuka is dating with Persia. She then prepared the Black Doggies code called "Ritual Suicide". Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Kento Tosa ( ) * Eigo Kohitsuji ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Chartreux Westia ( ) Plot The scene flashbacks to Hasuki and Romio as kids. Hasuki was Romio's first friend. It goes back to present. Romio says he wants to tell her everything, and he pulls out a rosary from under his shirt. He tells her his relationship with Juliet, so he couldn't return her feelings. Hasuki smiles at him, which makes Romio relieved, until she starts to shout out Romio's secret. Romio covers her mouth before she can say anything and sweats nervously at the close call. Hasuki starts to put a white uniform onto him, which makes him confused. She then pulls out a sword. Romio asks what she is doing, and instead of responding to the question she points to a picture, where it says the two rules of Black Dogs, which is to never consort with White Cats or get into relationships with them. As Hasuki unsheathes the sword, she says it saddens her too, but that she must abide by the rules. She says she will be his aide as a last act of from a former friend. Romio thinks to himself in horror that girls in the Academy were quick brandish swords, thinking of his encounters with Juliet. Romio says Hasuki wasn't acting like herself, and Hasuki denies it. She pulls out the glasses from her supplies and puts them on. Romio runs out the door, asking himself if their friendship meant so little to Hasuki. Eigo and Kento open the door to their room and step into the hallway, asking what the noise was about. Romio pushes them aside and tells them to move. They pair are confused. They see Hasuki too, and they point out that they were in the male side. They watch as Hasuki swings the sword to try to hit Romio. Without noticing, the two's clothes are slashed completely off. Romio breaks the window and jumps out, while Hasuki follows him. Maru groggily opens the door, saying they were very loud. When he sees the shattered window, as well as Kento and Eigo completely naked, he slams the door shut and locks it. Eigo and Kento are left confused. Juliet hears a noise from outside and opens the window to look. She sees Romio running, and Hasuki chasing him. Chartreux asks what's wrong but Juliet tells her that everything is alright. Romio and Hasuki reach the forest. Romio is dangling form a tree, and Hasuki has lost sight of him. Juliet sees Romio and asks what he is doing. Romio falls off the tree when he sees Juliet in her pajamas. Romio explains that he told Hasuki about their relationship, and that he had miscalculated her reaction. At that moment, Hasuki finally finds them. She attacks Romio, and when she misses, she says it is the perfect time to settle things with Juliet. However, Chartreux saves Juliet from getting hit with the sword. Chartreux admits she knew about their relationship. Hasuki asks if she approved, and Chartreux says that she didn't, but she was watching over Juliet as a friend. She says the other reason she was there is to murder Romio. Romio runs away while carrying Juliet bridal style. Chartreux and Hasuki chase after them. When they are running, Juliet says to Romio that she had no idea that Chartreux knew and she probably wanted to hear it from Juliet personally, which may have been why she was acting cold. Romio starts tearing up. He says he wanted to change the world, but he wasn't able to change the mind of a single friend, which made him pathetic. Juliet tried to reassure him, but she cannot find the right words. They run to a dead end with a river in the way cliff in the way. Juliet tells him to stop running so they can face them. She tells him not to say he's pathetic because he had the power to change anything, and he was the one who changed her heart. At that moment, Hasuki shows up. She asks if he is prepared and he turns with a brave expression and says he is prepared. Hasuki charges at him, and he doesn't move. As the sword hits him in the head, he shouts that he'll always want to be her friend. Hasuki starts to cry, and Romio pulls the sword out from his bleeding head, observing that it was a replica. While crying, Hasuki tells him that she hates him. Seeing that the fight was over, Juliet stands up. The ground beneath her feet collapses and she falls towards the river. Romio jumps after her, and Hasuki and Chartreux do too in horror. Romio realizes that he can't swim. Hasuki ends up saving Romio while Chartreux saves Juliet. Hasuki worriedly asks why Romio would jump in when he couldn't swim. Romio says it was because he say Juliet, and without thinking he tried to save her. Hasuki starts sobbing, saying that Romio was an idiot for getting seduced by Juliet and that he was supposed to be their leader. She calls him a traitor, show off, fool, and lecher. She says that staying friends wasn't that easy and that it couldn't be the same. The next morning, the dorm is as usual. Hasuki yells at Romio with her horn. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga